


Stridercest Drabble Interlude

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn’t sure when it started. When sparring on the roof became making out on the roof. When fighting to keep away became fighting to get as close as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stridercest Drabble Interlude

Dave isn’t sure when it started. When sparring on the roof became making out on the roof. When fighting to keep away became fighting to get as close as possible.

The door is at his back, hot from the sun, but between his legs, Bro burns hotter. Strong fingers dig into his thighs, keeping them wrapped around Bro’s waist and holding him up like Dave can’t do it on his own.

Which is ridiculous. He’s a Strider, and Strider Swag applies to everything in life.

He tries to remember that when Bro’s tongue does something amazing in his mouth, choking on his moan like it will make it any less obvious how strongly he’s reacting, schooling his features despite the burning he feels in his cheeks.

He’ll learn.  

Bro will teach him.  

Just like always.


End file.
